Family Vacation
by m.jules
Summary: Gracia, Maes, Roy and Riza go on vacation together as lovers.  Specific focus on MaesRoy and GraciaRiza.


**Title**: Family Vacation

**Author:** m.jules

**Summary**: "Hey, honey, remember the time when...?"

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Pairing:** OT4 - with specific focus on Riza/Gracia and Maes/Roy.

**Warnings:** Utter silliness; m/m and f/f slash, plus het; polyamorous relationships; nothing terribly kinky.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to my betas, who are going unnamed because I always use the same betas and can probably be identified by them at this point. laugh But you know who you are.

* * *

"Who's getting up?" Roy mumbled into somebody's hair. He nuzzled in and took a deep breath -- Riza. Her hair was silkier than Gracia's, but not as soft. Maes' was coarser than both of the women's. Plus, he recognized the scent of her shampoo. The soft feather-down mattress shifted underneath him as he burrowed into it, and he had the slightly incongruous thought that Gracia was a genius for finding this little out-of-the-way country cottage for rent, and only a day's travel from East City. Of course, Gracia and Maes had made a longer trip, but they didn't seem to mind. Maes liked the countryside, and Gracia thought it was nice to get out of Central. Not that any of them had actually i seen /i much of the countryside since arriving at the cottage two days earlier...

"From the sounds of it, I'm guessing you don't want it to be you, dear," Gracia sighed from somewhere close by, and he grunted, tightening his arms around Riza's body. The blonde muttered in quiet protest as his embrace jostled her awake.

"B' still, Roy," Riza murmured, nestling back into his chest, her hand resting on his forearm to still him. "Tryin' t' sleep."

"Maes, darling?" Gracia called, but got no response from her husband, who slept sprawled behind her. His arm was pinned under her waist, and she thought it couldn't be very comfortable, but Maes had once said he didn't sleep well if he wasn't touching someone. Besides that, pinned between her husband and Riza, she really had nowhere to go. He was just going to have to stay where he was.

"He sleeps like the dead," Roy observed, his voice muffled by Riza's hair.

"Wish I could," Riza said pointedly, wriggling so that her elbow pressed into Roy's stomach, presumably by accident.

"Mmmph." Roy protested the contact, then grunted with further displeasure as Riza shifted out of his arms and spooned herself against Gracia, trying to get comfortable again. Gracia's hand slipped over the slope of Riza's waist and Riza sighed contentedly.

"So, who _is_ getting up?" Gracia asked, and Riza whimpered, burying her face in the pillow. Gracia chuckled and kissed the back of Riza's neck.

"I don't see why anyone has to get up," Riza pouted, reaching out for Roy, her hand landing on his hip. She stretched one long leg over his thigh and hooked her foot behind his knee, tugging him forward. He snuggled into her, his arm sliding over both women and coming to rest on Maes' stomach.

"Someone has to cook breakfast," Gracia pointed out, though the lazy tone in her voice suggested she liked where she was just fine.

"Who needs breakfast?" Riza argued, but a low, drawn out growl from her stomach betrayed her. Roy snorted and Gracia giggled; Riza just moaned, trying to untangle herself from her lovers. "All right, all right, let me up," she finally muttered, pushing herself into sitting position.

Roy reached up and pulled her back down, placing a wet, sloppy kiss on the underside of her jaw. "You don't have to get up, love," he murmured.

She sighed, tilting her chin in an invitation he accepted instantly, tracing his tongue down her throat and suckling at the hollow where her clavicles met. "Mmmm, that's nice," she told him breathily, her hand cupping the back of his head and sifting through his hair. Gracia chuckled behind her, low and throaty, and Riza considered it fair warning for what came next. Gracia's tongue slid firmly, wetly over the soft curve just below Riza's last rib. Riza gasped and twitched, her skin jumping at the deliberately ticklish sensation. She trembled as Roy moved his mouth down to her breast and Gracia's hand came up to tweak her other nipple, a low moan rippling out of her. She seriously contemplated relaxing into their arms and letting them ravish her -- and with any luck, they'd wake up Maes and he would join in, too -- but her bladder twinged with a heavy pressure and she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay, okay!" Riza finally squeaked, wrestling free of her lovers' hands. "Let me up!" When their only answer was to double their efforts, she shoved their hands away and scrambled out of the bed, very nearly injuring Roy with her knee on the way.

"Where're you going in such a hurry?" Roy asked, his lower lip jutting out dramatically. Gracia draped herself over him and he traced his fingers up her arm as she raked her eyes over Riza's form.

"Yeah, Riza, where are you going?" she purred and Riza just waved at them as she padded toward the bathroom.

"To the toilet!" Riza called over her shoulder as if it wasn't obvious. The door shut quickly behind her and Gracia and Roy looked at each other.

"Who's getting up with her?" Gracia asked, and Roy shrugged, stroking fingers along her spine. He looked over her shoulder at Maes, who was still asleep, his mouth open, snoring lightly. The tall man was sprawled on his back, one hand resting on his muscular stomach which was visible above the sheets that had bunched around his hips.

Unconsciously, Roy licked his lips, and Gracia grinned, glancing over her shoulder at her husband. "He does look good enough to eat, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does," Roy agreed throatily, his arms tightening around Gracia. "Who gets to eat him?"

Gracia laughed, clear and bright, and slapped Roy on the shoulder. "All right, there's only one fair way to decide this." She held out her fist above her open palm and Roy shifted so he could echo her pose.

"On three," he said. "No cheating."

She arched an eyebrow at him primly, and it was truly impressive that she made the expression believable, considering she was lounging naked in bed between two naked men. "Are you saying you think I _would_ cheat?"

Roy's arched eyebrow rivaled Gracia's easily. "I'm not saying anything -- except I think it's suspicious that you win _every_ tickle fight."

She laughed easily. "Oh, honey, that's not because I cheat. That's because you're so easily distracted." She leaned forward and kissed him, taking advantage of his pout to nibble on his lower lip. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, then pulled away when he responded. "See?" she grinned, and he frowned at her.

"Not fair," he sulked. "That _is_ cheating."

Gracia just rolled her eyes and held her fist up, reminding Roy that they still had to decide who was getting up and who was staying with Maes. "Ready?"

"Ready," Roy confirmed. "One, two, three!"

They each formed their fisted hands into a different shape, and Roy grinned triumphantly when Gracia's flattened out over her other palm. He trapped her hand between his scissored fingers and acted like he was cutting it. "Scissors cut paper. I win," he said smugly.

Gracia shook her head good-naturedly and crawled over him to the edge of the bed, pausing to kiss him. "All right. You have fun with my husband. I'm going to go molest your girlfriend."

Roy chuckled and returned her kiss affectionately before she slipped from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, where the toilet had just flushed and the water was coming on in the shower. Roy turned on his side to gaze fondly at Maes, trying to decide if he wanted to wake the man up or let him sleep. Before he could make up his mind, however, Maes shifted, his hand reaching out and coming to rest on empty sheets.

Hughes woke with a grunt, half-sitting and looking around, confusion in his sleepy eyes. "Wha--?" he started, and Roy grinned at him.

"Figures you wouldn't wake up until your wife left the bed," Mustang teased, sliding closer to his lover.

"Mmm," Maes answered, opening his arms for Roy to slither into. Roy snuggled into Maes' chest, his mouth finding the side of Maes' neck. "Where are the girls?"

"In the shower," Roy answered against Maes' skin. "They're on breakfast duty today."

"Sounds good," Maes sighed, still half-asleep, and tightened his arms around Roy's body. "More sleep for us."

Roy pulled back sharply, pushing himself up and away from Maes. "Sleep?" There was no mistaking the offense in his voice; he was practically squawking. "You have me in your arms and you want to _sleep_?"

"Ssshhh." Maes curled his hand forcefully around Mustang's neck and pulled the smaller man back down to his chest again. "Why wouldn't I?" Maes mumbled into Roy's hair as Mustang submitted to being snuggled, tucking his head under Maes' chin. "I like sleeping with you." Hughes' fingertips kneaded firm circles into the base of Mustang's skull, and despite himself, Roy's body went instantly limp and boneless, a low moan of exquisite pleasure working out of his throat at the massage. Both men were sound asleep within moments.

* * *

Gracia slipped into the shower behind Riza, smiling at the gloriously hot temperature of the water. Riza loved hot showers, and Gracia loved the way it pinked her lover's skin. Gracia pressed a soft kiss to Riza's shoulder blade, and Riza looked over her shoulder, opening one eye carefully under the assault of water.

"I see you lost," Riza grinned, and Gracia shook her head, dragging her tongue up the side of Riza's neck as she slipped her hands around to rest on Riza's soapy belly.

"I won," Gracia argued, and Riza twisted so their mouths could meet, Gracia's delicate hands exploring confidently.

"Mmm, you tell such pretty lies," Riza purred, turning in the other woman's embrace and wrapping her arms around Gracia. She kissed Gracia before the woman could protest that she wasn't lying, their tongues twisting lovingly around one another.

"You're such a good kisser," Gracia sighed, and Riza stroked her lover's head, smoothing the wet hair down against the curve of her skull. There were different things Riza loved about each of her partners, and one of her favorite things about Gracia was how easily praise and approval slipped from the woman's mouth. If it was possible, she thought, Gracia might be even more silver-tongued than her husband.

Riza pulled back from Gracia just slightly, reaching for the shampoo. Gracia nodded in approval. They had breakfast to prepare, after all. Playtime needed to be functional today. The two women bathed each other sensually, gently shampooing and rinsing each other's hair, soaping each other's bodies, their hands lingering only briefly, teasingly in sensitive areas. Riza made Gracia gasp when she stroked firm fingers over Gracia's nipples, lathering soap over the swells of Gracia's breasts. Gracia retaliated with fluttering hands smoothing and cleansing between Riza's legs, smiling when the blonde's thighs quivered, forcing Riza to reach out for the slippery shower wall to steady herself.

Despite the light buzz of arousal they'd stoked in each other, they managed to finish their shower before the hot water ran out, and dried each other efficiently. They finished by dressing each other, smiling and giggling, their faces more often than not leaning close together, noses nuzzling against cheeks, lips brushing soft skin with happy affection. Gracia bent down to help Riza step into a tan skirt that reached only to her knees, stroking lightly up the backs of Riza's legs and then tugging the zipper up snugly at the waist. Riza found Gracia's soft sweater and slipped it on over her shoulders, slipping the pearl buttons through the cashmere and grinning wickedly as she left the top three undone, revealing a smooth expanse of chest.

"Are you leaving me half-undressed for a reason, dear?" Gracia purred, and Riza stroked her thumb over the upper swell of Gracia's breast.

"You're just lucky I'm letting you get dressed at all," she flirted, then gasped and giggled as Gracia smacked her butt with an open palm.

"You're evil," Gracia noted, pressing a soft kiss to Riza's jaw, just below her ear.

"But you like me this way," Riza argued breathlessly as Gracia reached for the cream blouse that went with Riza's skirt.

Finally, with everything buttoned and zipped, they took in each other's appearance with fond pride, hands still smoothing over fabric and skin.

"We have two very lucky men," Gracia observed with a smug little smile, and Riza cracked a rare full-grin.

"I think you mean two very _lazy_ men," Riza chuckled as they re-entered the bedroom to the sight of said men snuggled together, Roy curled up on Maes' chest like an extremely contented pet. "Don't look now, but I think your husband is drooling in my boyfriend's hair."

Gracia giggled, cupping her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "Don't tell Roy," she snickered, and Riza shot her a sidelong look of pure amusement.

"We won't have to," she noted, taking Gracia's hand and leading the other woman towards the door and out to the staircase. "Just wait until he wakes up. We'll probably hear it all the way in the kitchen."

The four of them, in a shopping trip that had turned out to be as much an adventure as anything else (Roy and Maes were forbidden to ever go anywhere near the melons again), had stocked the cupboards in the cottage's kitchen. Now Gracia and Riza took full advantage of their preparation, pulling out the ingredients for a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. They worked around each other effortlessly, and as Riza was stirring the batter, Gracia paused in the center of the kitchen with a bottle of cream in her hand, her other hand on her hip.

"I want strawberries," she declared, as if she'd had a sudden epiphany. "Strawberries and cream and pancakes. Didn't we buy strawberries at the market?"

Riza looked over her shoulder at her friend and arched an eyebrow. "Yes," she answered, drawing out the word. "But they're all gone."

"What?" Gracia sounded and looked truly distressed. "What do you mean they're all gone?"

Riza put down the wooden spoon she was using to stir the batter and turned to fully face the other woman, laughing softly. "You're telling me you don't remember? We finished them off last night."

"Oh." Gracia shook her head as spots of pink appeared on her cheeks with the memory. "How did I forget that?"

"I'm sure I have no idea," Riza smirked. "Maybe it was all those orgasms."

Gracia snorted and blushed again, but seemed pleased anyway. The sound of feet hitting the floor upstairs made them pause and look up, and they were quiet, listening intently. They heard someone padding across to the bathroom -- Maes, if Gracia knew her husband's footfall at all -- and the sound of running water through the pipes. Short seconds later, there was a bellow that was unmistakably Roy, and Riza grinned wickedly.

"Told you we'd hear him," she said, and Gracia favored her with a mischievous smile.

"So you did," she agreed. "Now what do you say let's go get some more strawberries before they finish their shower?"

Riza nodded and put the bowl of pancake batter into the icebox. "We probably have enough time for that, if we hurry."

* * *

"MAES!"

Roy's voice bounced off the tiles in the bathroom and Maes sighed. "What now, Roy?"

"You -- you _drooled_ in my hair!" The smaller man held out a section of slobber-soaked hair as proof as he stalked into the bathroom. Maes' lips quirked and he tried not to grin outright at the sight of a fully-naked Roy in an all-out snit, practically vibrating with indignation. It took an inhuman amount of self-control, but Maes finally managed to keep a mostly-straight face.

"Well stop whining about it and come let me wash it out," Maes leered as he stepped into the shower, tugging the curtain closed but leaving it open just an inch in invitation.

Roy seemed momentarily dumbstruck, his expression a cross between mulishness and surprised lust, but the offer was too good to pass up. He followed his lover into the shower. "Maybe Gracia was right," he muttered, and Maes arched an eyebrow. Roy shrugged. "She said I'm too easily distracted by sex."

Maes threw back his head and laughed, crowding Roy back against the shower wall, his laughter fading to chuckles as he ran his large hands over Roy's torso. He lowered his head and sucked hard at the tendon in Roy's neck, worrying it between his teeth, and Roy quickly forgot about anything beyond the sharp pleasure that exploded through his body.

"Oh God, oh God," Roy groaned, and some part of his mind that was still capable of forming semi-coherent thoughts noted that it was really no wonder he was so easily distracted by sex when it felt this good.

"Mmmm," Maes hummed, licking over the purpling flesh he'd just released. "You taste so fucking good," he muttered, grinding his hips into Roy's, and Roy felt frissons of ecstasy ripple through him. He was never quite sure how his body stayed in one piece when Maes took a turn for the intense. Maes made good use of his larger frame, covering Roy's body and pinning him to the wall. He licked and nipped Roy's flesh until the smaller man was writhing in ecstasy, hardening quickly against Maes' thigh. Maes' fingers circled firmly over Roy's nipples and Mustang arched forcefully, his hands digging into Maes' hips. He ducked his head to kiss Hughes' neck, his tongue flickering out lovingly over the smooth, wet skin. Maes groaned, the sound vibrating against Roy's throat.

Just when Roy was sure he was going to come without any direct stimulation, Maes stepped back and reached for the shampoo. Roy's lust-glazed eyes clouded with confusion. "Maes, I don't think that's going to work..."

"Of course it will," Maes argued, and Roy was gratified to hear that his voice wasn't entirely steady. "What else would you suggest for washing slobber out of your hair?"

Roy's jaw dropped open and fury flashed in his sable eyes. "H-how...? How can you do that to me?"

"Ssshh," Maes whispered with a sly grin, and Roy was on the verge of exploding into a rant on how unfair it was to be treated this way when Maes' fingers threaded firmly through his hair and began massaging. Roy could feel the shampoo lathering under Maes' talented hands, and his head fell back into Maes' grip. "Now doesn't that feel good?" Maes purred at his ear, and shivers ran along Roy's spine.

"Uh-huh," was all he managed, feeling his erection growing by the second as Maes kneaded his scalp. "Nnngh."

Maes chuckled and began licking gently at Roy's neck again, this time slow and sensual. "That's always a good sign, when you stop being able to talk," he observed. Roy wanted to say something about how Maes apparently never reached that point, but the things being done to him had him out of the realm of coherent speech and all he came up with was a guttural, helpless sort of noise.

Hughes turned them so that Roy's head was directly under the spray of the water, rinsing the soap from his hair, but the sight of Roy's tongue flicking out to catch the cascade of water on his face was too much for Maes and he leaned down to kiss his lover. Roy stumbled backwards, catching hold of Maes' biceps and pulling him along until Mustang's back was against the wall again. Stoked hunger making him greedy, Roy arched into Maes, his palms flattening against Maes' shoulder blades.

Maes began trailing wet, sloppy kisses down Roy's body, finally kneeling under the spray of water and taking Roy's swollen cock in his mouth. They knew each other's bodies well by now, and Maes knew exactly how to get what he wanted out of Roy. In a few short minutes, Roy's hands were clutching Maes' wet hair, his hips pushing against Hughes' restraining hand. Roy's head thrashed back and forth against the tile, and just when Maes decided it was time to bring him over the edge, Roy flinched back with a cry that sounded less like the pleasured ones he'd been making and a whole lot like pain.

"Oh, _ow_, dammit, Maes!" he yelled, and Maes looked up in startled concern to see Roy swiping angrily at his eyes.

"Roy?" Maes called, worry tinging his voice. "What happened?"

Mustang stepped forward into the shower spray, knocking Hughes back onto his ass as he turned his face up to the water. "Goddamn fucking soap," Roy muttered, cupping water in his hands and pouring it onto his closed eyes, then attempting to open them, blinking directly into the spray.

Maes realized what had happened -- they'd failed to rinse Roy's hair completely before Maes had gotten distracted by the living temptation that was his lover, and the shampoo had gotten into Mustang's eyes as he'd been tossing his head about. He felt horrible, and the fact that both of their erections were rapidly fading under the circumstances was disappointing, but something about the absurdity of it all made a giddy kind of laughter bubble up from his stomach. He knew Roy wouldn't appreciate being laughed at so he tried to keep it to himself, but it kept spilling out in a broken kind of giggling.

Sure enough, Roy looked over his shoulder at Maes, his reddening eyes round with disbelief. "How can you _laugh_ at me, Maes?" he demanded, sounding three parts wounded and one part furious.

"I'm not laughing at you," Maes lied with a valiant but ultimately unsuccessful attempt at schooling his expression. "I'm sorry, it's not funny."

"No, it isn't!" Roy huffed, and Maes got the feeling he was glad that Roy didn't have his gloves, even if they were in the shower. He was sure the smaller man would find some way to make a spark at this point, and how many times had he heard Roy talk about what he could do with the hydrogen and oxygen in water?

"I'm really sorry," Maes tried again, this time managing to get a generous helping of contrition into his tone. He pushed himself to his feet and ran a soothing hand over Roy's wet hair, leaning down to kiss him.

Roy, intent on sulking, flinched back from the kiss and scowled at Maes. "Don't think you can just kiss your way out of this one, Hughes," he growled, and Maes decided that his sense of humor had no sense of timing, as something about Roy's phrasing set off a fit of giggles.

Roy's eyes narrowed dangerously and he turned his back on Maes, reaching for the soap and beginning to wash himself brusquely, obviously intent on finishing his shower with no further input from his lover. This was, Maes felt strongly, unacceptable. He had to find some way to coax Mustang out of his ill humor, and he knew just the way to do it. Nimble fingers danced lightly over Roy's ribs, and the smaller man jerked away.

"Stop it," Roy growled, twitching to escape Maes' relentless attack. "I said stop it!"

"Not until you stop being such a mister grumpy-pants," Hughes cajoled at his ear, and Roy twisted away forcefully, ripping back the curtain and stepping out of the shower, soap bubbles still clinging to his skin.

"That's it, I'm done," Roy said, reaching for a towel. Before his hand could close around it, though, he saw Maes reaching for him from the corner of his eye and moved out of arm's reach. When Maes lifted his foot to exit the shower himself, Roy took off running.

He slid around the corner and skidded to a precarious stop at the top of the stairs, knowing that, with water dripping off of him and slicking the bottoms of his feet, he was taking his life into his own hands to attempt descending the hardwood steps at this point. However, he knew that Maes wouldn't give up the pursuit so easily, and there was a wicked tone to his lover's voice when Hughes called out, "You can run, but you can't hide, old man! You might as well stop now."

Feeling a giddy sort of humor rising at the prospect of the chase, Roy called back over his shoulder, "I'll never surrender!" and dashed down the stairs, clinging to the handrail to keep from falling. The sound of footsteps behind him let him know that, best effort or not, he was doomed from the start.

* * *

"Do you think we got enough strawberries?" Gracia worried as they turned up the walk to the little cottage.

"It depends," Riza grinned, "on whether you mean 'enough to have breakfast plus a repeat of last night's activities' or 'enough to feed the entire Amestrian army with some left over'."

Gracia gave her lover a little smirk as they paused on the doorstep, Gracia fishing in her bag for the key. "I'm not worried about the Amestrian army aside from the three officers currently in my company." As Gracia fitted the key into the lock, Riza stepped up close behind her and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"That's very sweet of you to say," Riza purred lowly against Gracia's skin, her hot breath stirring the other woman's hair. Gracia faltered for a moment, then turned as she finally got the door unlocked, keeping her hand behind her back on the doorknob. "And you know what they say about sweet-talkers."

"That they only want to get in your pants?" Gracia flirted as she reached out with her free hand and hooked a finger in the waistband of Riza's skirt, pulling the other woman flush against her.

Riza pressed a quick kiss to Gracia's lips and then murmured, "Inside. Now."

Gracia turned the knob and they both stumbled through the door, Gracia pushing Riza back against the wooden surface once it had closed. Riza grinned and set the bag of strawberries carefully on the floor so they wouldn't be crushed, then twined both her arms around Gracia's waist. Gracia was just leaning in for a kiss when they heard the sound of running above them, then Maes and Roy shouting, presumably at each other. They twisted so they could see the stairs, which descended away from the front door, and both of them watched in wordless shock and amusement as a wet, naked Roy used the post at the end of the bannister to swing himself around at the bottom of the stairs, catapulting himself down the hallway towards them.

He skidded to a stop when he saw them, a yelp of surprise bursting out of his mouth, but Maes was on his heels at full speed. Though the taller man tried to stop as soon as he realized Roy was frozen in place, his feet were wet and he lost his footing on the hardwood floor, slamming into Roy from behind.

Both men went down in a tangle of wet, soapy limbs, their flesh smacking loudly against the wooden floor. Riza cringed at the sound and Gracia winced as her husband made a strangled noise underneath Roy, who had let out a startled yell and then gone suddenly silent when the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Oh, ow," Maes groaned, trying to sit up, pushing Roy to the floor beside him. Roy made an incoherent noise as he plopped unceremoniously to the floorboards, then struggled to a sitting position as well, scowling at Maes.

"Do I _want_ to know?" Gracia ventured, and Maes gave her a sheepish look.

"We were just taking a shower, honey," Maes said, and Roy glared at him.

"Tomorrow, I'm getting up with you, Riza," Roy pouted, his wet hair dripping into his eyes, and Riza arched an eyebrow sharply. "Gracia can keep Maes."

Maes shoved Roy's shoulder, nearly sending the smaller man toppling over. "It's not my fault you're so grumpy," Maes protested.

"I wasn't grumpy until you drooled in my hair!" Roy said defensively, gesturing towards his head. "And then you were such a cock tease, and you got _soap _in my eyes, and --"

Roy's indignant rant, which Maes was mocking by moving his hands in an imitation of a talking mouth, was interrupted by the sound of belly laughter, and both men looked up in surprise to see Gracia and Riza clinging to each other in an effort to keep standing. Riza was slumped against the door, her head thrown back, and Gracia had tucked her head into Riza's shoulder. Both women were laughing so hard they couldn't catch their breath.

"Oh, my God," Riza gasped. "You should see yourselves!"

Gracia nodded in hysterical agreement, great sobs of laughter racking her frame. "You -- you're..." She couldn't finish her sentence, trailing off into helpless fits of giggles. Roy and Maes gave each other twin looks of consternation, then realized what they must look like. A couple of drowned rats sitting, naked, on the floor, arguing about shower sex. Maes snickered first, ad then Roy caved in with a snort and a giggle.

"Go finish your shower, boys," Gracia advised, trying valiantly to stifle most of her laughter as she extracted herself from Riza and stood. She helped Riza straighten, the other woman still trying to hold in snickers. "We'll finish the pancakes."

Though the rest of the morning passed uneventfully, for years afterward, Riza and Gracia had only to give each other a certain look and say, "Remember the time when..." They determined to never let the men live it down. Though Roy frequently pulled a sulking expression at the teasing and Maes pretended to not remember the incident at times, they always ended up laughing along with their women and, eventually, Roy even let Maes wash his hair again. He just made sure all the soap had rinsed out before he let himself be... distracted.


End file.
